Cortometraje Alma
by allendesinfante
Summary: Fanfiction sobre el cortometraje Alma de Disney Pixar


**Fan fiction cortometraje "Alma"**

Hace tres días que Alma no vuelve a la casa, ya no sé qué hacer, no puedo dormir por las noches pensando en qué terrible lugar estará mi niña. La policía dice que están haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por encontrarla, pero que la búsqueda no ha dado frutos. Pobre Alma, en qué lugar se encontrará, ¿estará sola, tendrá frío, hambre, miedo? En ocasiones creo verla o escucharla jugando por la casa, pero hace seis meses que los días pasan tan lentamente que pareciera que llevo una vida completa sin ella. Hoy me ha llegado una carta diciendo que es casi imposible que Alma aparezca, que se han destinado demasiados recursos en ella y que no hay ninguna señal que indique su paradero, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Ante esta noticia me sentí devastada, no puedo creer que hayan dejado de buscar a mi hija, quizás estaban muy cerca de encontrarla y se dieron por vencidos tan fácilmente, lo único que me queda por hacer es buscarla por mi cuenta, jamás dejaré a Alma sola. Desde aquel día salgo todas las tardes a recorrer la ciudad con un foto de ella preguntándole a cada persona que pasa si han visto a mi hija, pero nadie la reconoce.

Un día en el que la angustia me consumía, caminé por las mismas calles de todos los días preguntándole a la gente que pasaba por ahí si habían visto a mi hija, y como siempre, nade sabía nada de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y dejar mi búsqueda, resignada ante la pérdida de mi hija… lo vi… estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, escrito en la pared y cubierto por cientos de rayas más, estaba su nombre… Alma. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Paso por ese mismo lugar todos los días y nunca lo había notado, tal vez mi hija lo escribió hace mucho tiempo para darme una señal de que todo estaba bien, y yo no lo noté, quizás se sintió abandonada y pensó que yo no la estaba buscando. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo y di unos pasos desorientados, llorando, sin saber qué hacer ni adonde ir. Mi pobre hija, ¿qué será de ella? Nunca me perdonaré haber pasado por alto la señal de mi hija y que a causa de eso ella no esté ahora en casa. Levanté la mirada y divisé en la vitrina algo familiar.

Me sequé las lágrimas y pude ver una muñeca, era Alma, tenía su misma cara, usaba su misma ropa, tenía los mismos hermosos ojos que tiene mi hija. Tenía que conseguirla, era la única posibilidad de tener a mi hija conmigo, esa muñeca tenía algo especial que hacía que la deseara con todas mis fuerzas. La tienda estaba cerrada, no podría comprarla. Toqué y toqué incansablemente pero nadie abrió, me eché a llorar nuevamente, y cuando creí que ya nada podía hacer, la puerta se abre lentamente. No había nadie adentro pero de igual manera entré, la tienda tenía muchas muñecas hermosas y entre ellas estaba la que yo buscaba, Alma. Procurando que nadie me viera la tomé, la metí adentro de mi bolso y me fui a casa lo más rápido que pude.

Ahora estamos las dos en casa, como siempre debió haber sido. La dejaré dormir en su habitación y la arroparé con su frazada favorita, debe estar agotada después de tantos días fuera de casa, mañana comeremos algo y le peinaré su hermoso cabello dorado, nuestras vidas continuarán tan alegres como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Nunca más la dejaré ir.

Llevo 3 días en esta terrible situación. He intentado por todos los modos posibles escapar de este cuerpo. Creo que, de alguna mágica y tenebrosa manera, quedé atrapada dentro del cuerpo de la muñeca que tanto se parecía a mí. Sólo puedo mover los ojos. Quiero gritar. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Qué desesperación! No puedo mover mis labios ni mi cuerpo. Me siento tiesa y como si algo me mantuviese amarrada. No siento hambre, ni frío, ni calor. Sólo una angustia. Intento llorar y no puedo. ¡¿Qué hago?! Cómo desearía que mi madre estuviese aquí para solucionar esta situación. Ella siempre sabe resolver las cosas de tan fácil manera. En cambio, yo sólo se meterme en problemas. ¿Por qué tuve que mirar esa estúpida muñeca? ¿Por qué tuve que entrar a la tienda? Haría lo que fuese para salir de acá. En todo caso, ¿qué es acá? ¿Dónde estoy? Por lo que pude ver al entrar a la tienda, estaba repleta de distintos muñecos. ¿Serán todos niños? ¿Estarán en mi misma situación? Qué terrible este lugar, tan siniestro como los de las películas de terror.

Han pasado tantas noches y días, y noches, y días. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo acá. He perdido la esperanza. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Qué extraña que juguetería. No entran niños, ni personas que quieran comprar juguetes. Nunca saldré de aquí. ¡Ahí hay una niña! ¡Oh, no! En la vitrina hay una muñeca igual a ella. ¡Por favor, no entres aquí! Terminarás igual que todos nosotros. No hay nada que pueda hacer. La muñeca se mueve de lugar al igual que lo hizo la mía, o más bien, yo como estoy ahora. ¡Puf! Desapareció la niña. Qué linda muñeca se ha agregado a la satánica colección de juguetes. ¿Quién es esa persona apoyada en la ventana? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, acá estoy! Oh, qué alivio, ha venido a rescatarme. Me está mirando. Pero… es imposible que sepa qué me ha ocurrido. Me está sosteniendo en sus manos. No llores, Mamita. Todo saldrá bien, te lo juro. Saldré de esta, no sé cómo. Si tan sólo pudiesen entenderme, escucharme. Ahora todo se ha vuelto oscuro. Creo que Mamá me ha guardado en su bolso. Ahora escucho pasos. ¿Iremos a casa? La luz me encandila. Abro los ojos plásticos de este cuerpo extraño. Me encuentro en mi habitación. ¡Oh, mamita! ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora me mete dentro de mi camita y me arropa con mi frazada preferida. Lástima que en este cuerpo no puedo sentir el agradable olor del perfume de Mamá y la agradable sensación de estar en mi cama, calentita y al fin segura. Mamá me dejó durmiendo toda la noche.

Cuando amaneció, me tomó en sus brazos y me acarició. La acompañé mientras tomaba desayuno y luego, me peinó el cabello durante largas horas. No me metió a la bañera, seguramente porque pensó que al ser una muñeca me iba a arruinar con el agua. ¡Qué agradable, nunca más me tendré que dar baños! Al parecer, Mamá se ha tomado el día libre en el trabajo, ya que no se ha puesto su uniforme ni se ha metido al baño. Nos sentamos juntas en el sofá a ver televisión. ¡Qué alivio, nunca más tendré que ir a la escuela y podré ver televisión todo el día! Luego de pasar todo el día juntas, Mamá me devuelve a mi cama y me arropa, nuevamente, con mi frazada favorita. Me besa en la frente y se queda conmigo hasta me quede dormida. Mamá me quiere mucho. Y yo a ella. Estaremos juntas para siempre. ¿Saben? Después de todo, no parece tan malo ser una muñeca.


End file.
